


Familial Bonds

by RJL18



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Childhood Friends, Childhood Memories, Childhood Trauma, Family Drama, Family Issues, Fluff and Angst, Orphans, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:00:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29764149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RJL18/pseuds/RJL18
Summary: 11 year Erwin Smith meets Marie Dok on the day of his mother’s funeral, he thought he would not see her again but fate kept making them bump into each other. They develop a friendship and after a while they meet with a boy from the underground and a strange girl with even stranger interests. They try to survive as much as possible with what little they have got together.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)





	Familial Bonds

Erwin Smith was lying in his bed, he did not want to sleep just yet but he kept dozing off before jolting up again as if he was falling. His heart thumbing in his chest like a drum with every beat loud and clear in his ears. It was already past midnight, 2:08 AM the clock showed, but the 11 year old boy's parents were not home yet. It made him nervous and anxious. They never stay out this late. A part of himself kept telling him about how irrational he was being but that did not soothe his worries. Something must have gone wrong, the other half said to him, there is no other explanation. He took a deep breath. "Time passes," he whispered to himself struggling to keep his eyes open, "Time never stops..." he said as he drifted off to sleep.

He woke up abruptly by someone stroking his hair gently. He sat up and his eyes widened as his heart dropped. His father was sitting down on his bed, the moon’s gentle light peeking through the window above Erwin’s bed making the clothes covered in dirt and blood and the tears streaming down his father’s face very apparent. "I'm so sorry, Erwin." His father said as he hugged Erwin. Erwin knew, he knew something was wrong, "Where is mom?" He asked quietly, his eyes wide open on his father's chest. His father hugged him harder but did not say anything to him as his chest rose and fell with his sobs.

-

Erwin was crying silently as he stood over his mother's grave. It felt like his heart was ripping apart every time his remembered what happened to his mother. He blamed everything that led to this, starting from the minute she met his father. He thought that maybe if she had not met his father and maybe if he was not born, she would have taken a different path in life where she would have been still alive at this moment. The accumulation of everything that led to this point made the tears in his eyes feel as hot as his irrational anger at everything.

"What's your name?"

Erwin snapped out a his thoughts and looked at the girl standing next to him looking at his mother's grave. She had short white hair and wore a jacket he recognized as the Scouts Regiment jacket from the white and blue wings emblem on her shoulder. It was very big on her and was tattered and cut at different places. He even saw traces of blood at the right sleeve. He looked at his mother's grave again then asked, "Why are you wearing that? Did you steal it?” 

She looked at him and laughed then said sadly, "No, I didn't steal it. It was my father's. Look, his grave is right next to..." she looked at the grave in front of Erwin.

"My mother." He said as tears fell again when he heard his voice say it. "Erwin. Erwin Smith is my name. What's yours?" He asked her with a muffled voice as he used his sleeve to wipe the tears from his face.

"Marie." She said, "Marie Dok."

There was a long moment of silence where they contemplated the graves in front of them before Erwin said, "Was your father in the Scouts Regiment? Did he die..." He looked at the walls and continued, "out there?"

She followed his eyes before looking at her father's grave and saying quietly, "Yeah."

He looked at her, "Was it the titans?"

She looked at him with an expression of extreme discomfort as she gripped the sleeve of her father's jacket.

"No... Never mind." Erwin quickly said."I shouldn't have-" he was interrupted by his father calling his name near a crowd of people behind him. Erwin turned around and began to walk towards him before stopping and hesitating.

"Erwin! Come on! We're leaving!"

"Bye." he said and then continued to walk towards his father.

"Bye..." Marie waved at him, smiling somberly.

Erwin took a glance at her as he walked with his father out of the graveyard. She looked very small standing in the middle of that vast and cold place. The graveyard was always a sad place to be and he did not want to step a foot in it ever again, but at that moment, strangely enough, Erwin thought there was nothing sadder in that place more than that little girl wearing her father's worn out jacket.


End file.
